


Clarity

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b>  Beware, office quickie!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> The ever-willing <span></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a>; thanks again, love!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve wants a quickie in the office, but when it seems like Kono might find out about him and Danny, he gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write something hot and dirty; unfortunately the muses got talky and it went from that to something a little angsty, but I think it all works out in the end!

Hot, dirty, fast and nameless; that's how he'd wanted it, and that's how he was getting it.

Steve was bent halfway over the chair in his office as the man behind him held tightly to his hips and thrust harshly into him from behind. Groans reverberated around the room and Steve closed his eyes, arching his body and pushing back at every movement into him.

A damp hand landed at the back of his neck, shoving him down further into the seat, and Steve groaned louder as the man's cock hit his prostate.

Fuck! He was going to come without being touched at this rate. "Yeah, harder," he ground out, urging his partner on.

"Harder? That I can do." The hand at Steve's neck pushed down more firmly and the pounding he was receiving moved from punishing to grueling.

Steve hissed, digging his elbows into the seat and thumping his head into the armrest. So close; so _damned_ close! "More, more..."

The sound of the grunt behind him hit something low in Steve's abdomen as the man took the hand from his neck and dug his fingers back into Steve's hip. "Oh, yeah, you can take it... ohhh..."

The last couple of thrusts were erratic, signaling his partner's release, and Steve tightened his inner muscles, thumping his forehead again as he finally hit his own peak, hands-free, just as he'd hoped.

"Christ..." The voice was breathless and even sounded a little amazed, and then the body behind Steve pulled away and he heard the sound of the condom being pulled off and dumped in the trash can. "You're good at that. I don't know how you manage that thing... but wow."

Steve didn't answer, keeping his eyes closed and staying slumped where he was for a few moments while he caught his breath. Finally, he pulled himself upright, drawing his cargoes back up from his ankles where they'd been unceremoniously pushed just minutes before.

There was a short, barked laugh from behind him and Steve turned, still breathing heavily, to lift an eyebrow at a slightly disheveled Danny still buttoning his fly. So much for nameless; but Steve wasn't about to complain.

"You've gotta sit there; you might want to clean it up before you do."

Steve spun back to look at the chair they'd just abused, hands still holding his unfastened pants in place. "Your fault," he accused, taking in the sight of his come on half of the seat. "Therefore clean-up should be your job."

"My fault?" Danny squinted at him, hands up questioningly. "It was you who asked for it, if you recall. I say he who asks for it gets to clean up his own mess."

"Jesus, Danno. You shouldn't come in here looking so... so..."

"So what? May I remind you that your lack of self-control has nearly got us caught on more than one occasion? Today being no exception. I suggest you clean that up, and maybe do up your pants, Valentino," Danny gestured to Steve's still-open trousers, "before Kono gets back here with lunch. You're just lucky Chin and Lori are halfway across the island today." He smoothed down his hair and moved to the door, smirking back at Steve. "You might also want to throw something on top of that condom in the trash in case Kono sees something she probably wishes she didn't know about."

Steve took a deep breath and zipped himself up, scrunching up a fresh piece of paper from off his desk and throwing it into the trash can, and glaring at Danny's disappearing back before turning his attention to the mess on his chair.

"Fuck." He opened a couple of drawers and cupboards before finding one of the rags he sometimes cleaned his gun with when he was in a hurry. "I had some cleaning stuff in here once," he muttered, digging into the back of the cupboard he'd found the rag in. "Finally!" Managing to pull the bottle out, he squirted stuff onto the rag and wiped at his chair seat. Thank God it was leather and not some kind of absorbent material. The cleaning fluid he'd found had a kind of citrus smell, and he breathed deeply of it, glad that at least the whole room wouldn't reek of sex by the time Kono arrived.

"Boss, you coming?" Kono's head appeared around the door frame a few minutes later as Steve dumped the rag and cleaner bottle back in the cupboard. "Food's here... What are you doing? Don't we have a janitor for that? " She frowned at him, studying his forehead. "Did you hurt yourself? You have a red mark on your forehead."

Her eyebrow was high as Steve got to his feet, trying not to look embarrassed. "Uh, no, I'm good. I uh… knocked it, but it's okay," he managed vaguely, rubbing at his forehead in the hopes the mark would disappear. "I spilled something, but it's… it's okay now. Let's eat." He ushered her out of the room before she could start asking more questions.

Danny was grinning widely as they moved into the break room, and Steve shot him another death-glare before smiling tightly back at Kono. "This my sandwich?"

"Yeah, salad on rye, no mayo. You sure you're okay, boss? You look kinda... off-center."

"Don't worry about him." Danny waved a hand. "He's been kinda frustrated today."

Steve almost choked on the first bite of his lunch.

Kono screwed up her brows thoughtfully as Danny went on, "You know how it is when there are no suspects to chase, no missions to plan and nothing but paperwork for miles. He sorta went into withdrawal earlier, but a minor explosion helped even things out."

"Yeah?" Kono asked and into bit her own sandwich before speaking again. "What kind of explosion?"

Steve was horrified. He might like the danger of _almost_ being caught with his pants down, but Danny really didn't have to push it quite this far. What if Kono caught on to what they'd really been doing while she was gone? He bit down hard on his food and tried to ignore the conversation. Glaring at Danny was just making it worse, so there was no point; the man knew he had Steve tied up in knots already.

"Oh, nothing major; just an experiment of sorts. Steve?"

Steve jerked his head upwards, his face heating. Surely Danny wasn't going to ask him to explain?

"Don't look so concerned! I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out after lunch and look for those other items we talked about?"

Kono looked interestedly from one to the other of them. "What items?"

Steve searched through his memories of the conversation that had led to the office shenanigans. Danny couldn't be talking about the 'toys' they'd been discussing in fun, surely? "Uh... we don't really need them, do we?"

"Come on, Steve..." Danny took a gulp of coffee and put his sandwich down so he could gesture expressively. "Since when have you been reluctant to buy weapons?"

"Weapons?" Steve asked stupidly. Some of the _things_ they'd mentioned could be considered weapons, he supposed, but he hadn't been thinking of anything too outrageous, and if that's what Danny meant, they definitely didn't need to be getting into this with Kono here. He gave Danny the eye. "Maybe we should talk about this later, Danny."

"Oh, come on, Boss! Don't hold out on me," Kono begged, righting her chair from where she'd tilted it back. Her eyes were shining eagerly. "It's not that new nine millimeter we talked about last week, is it?"

Danny was still looking smug, but at least Kono really seemed to think it was a gun they were discussing.

"Uh, no, not that one." Steve swallowed the last of his sandwich and washed it down with some mineral water, then stood up. It was the quickest lunch he'd had recently – he'd almost eaten faster than the quickie he and Danny had just had. "We'll talk about it later," he shot at Danny and headed for the exit.

"Pity," he heard Danny say as he made it through the doorway. "I wish you could have seen it, Kono."

 _Fuck._ Steve almost stopped in his tracks, but he wasn't about to give Danny the satisfaction of seeing exactly how freaked the whole conversation had him.

"You're not usually so impressed when Steve explodes something," Kono said to Danny.

"This was a thing of beauty. I'll tell you all about it later. Steve, wait up!" Danny was on his feet and coming after him.

Steve shook his head and made for the street. He was not hanging around to be completely humiliated, no matter that by giving away the reality of what they'd done Danny would be outing himself too.

"Steve, come on..." Danny was right behind him. "Thought you SEALs were trained to deal with torture?"

Steve stopped dead and turned to give Danny the glare of death. "Torture? This is worse than torture." He looked around to ensure they were alone, and lowered his voice. "I finally bend over for you and you're so hyped up about it, you can't wait to tell everyone?"

"Babe..." Danny actually looked contrite for a change. "I didn't know you'd be so sensitive about it. I'm sorry. Next time, you can top again. Jesus, you'd think you hadn't enjoyed it. It sure looked like you did; I didn't even get a hand on you."

Steve swallowed harshly and looked away. "I can't... can we not talk about this here?"

"Kono doesn't know what just happened, Steve. Nor does anyone else."

"They will soon enough at this rate."

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Yes! Yes, it would." Steve hadn't stopped glaring and his fists were tight by his sides. "I'm not... I'm not like you, Danny! I can't just make a joke about it. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but-"

"Who said it doesn't mean anything?" Danny came closer, his voice soft.

Steve took a breath, unsure, letting a little of his tension out. "Are you saying it does?"

Danny put a hand on Steve's arm, studying his eyes. "You don't think... why would I kid around if it didn't mean anything?"

Sometimes Steve didn't get Danny at all. "You... we've never... it's not serious, though, is it?"

"You big goof. I knew I shouldn't have gone along with you on this one." Danny's hand started rubbing circles on Steve's bicep, and he smiled in a way that made Steve's insides go weak. "You never wanted to talk, remember? You're the one who shut me up every time I tried to say something about it."

It was true; Steve had stopped Danny from talking every time they'd given in to this 'thing' between them, usually by keeping his mouth too occupied to discuss what they were doing or anything beyond the sensations they were feeling. His anger faded away and Steve gazed at Danny curiously. He'd never said anything himself because he assumed it was just stress relief to Danny; not something deeper, like he'd wanted himself. And he wouldn't ever bring _that_ up when they were just chewing the fat.

"You... you want it to be more?"

Danny snorted softly and looked away, taking his hand back and shoving it and the other one in his pockets. "You really think I do casual that easily, Steve?"

Steve thought about that for the first time; thought about everything that made Danny who he was. "No."

"Sometimes you really are a Neanderthal, you know. So busy dragging me off somewhere when you're desperate that you don't even think about what _any_ of it means, ever, do you?"

"I thought you wanted it too; that's something." Steve hadn't thought Danny was reluctant to engage physically; he just wasn't so sure he'd be interested _emotionally_.

"I did, but..." Danny rocked on the balls of his feet for a second, and then met Steve's eyes again. "Not just when we're desperate, Steven. We've got more than that. I figured you'd get it eventually if I didn't push."

"Danny..."

"C'mon, you big lunk. Let's go blow something up." He turned, taking his hands out of his pockets and gesturing for Steve to follow.

"Blow something up? You never want to..."

Danny turned around and took a few steps backward, grinning. "I think for this, I may need diagrams, since you're so damned slow on the uptake. And they should be big ones." He held his hands out wide, indicating exactly how big.

"Uh, Danny... Kono's still in there." Steve didn't move from where he'd been standing.

Danny turned again, stopping on the stairs to look back at Steve. "You think she doesn't know about us?" He gestured hastily at the fear that must have been obvious on Steve's face. "Not about the office quickies; just that we've been, you know... doing stuff… sometimes."

"What?"

Danny laughed. "Kono's the one who suggested maybe I should tell you that we're 'together'," he quoted with his hands, "before you blew a gasket for real."

"Really?" Steve scratched his head. "She doesn't think it's... weird?"

Danny smiled again and came back over to Steve. "No, she thinks it's hot, if you must know."

"Hot?" Steve felt a twinge of something go through him and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, she kinda implied... that she'd watch, given the opportunity." Danny looked almost as uncomfortable at the idea as Steve felt.

"Okay, Danny. Her knowing about us is one thing-"

"Don't worry, babe. I told her where to go; there's plenty of gay porn out there if she wants to watch. I am not about to go _that_ public, no matter how close you like to cut it."

"What?" Steve's eyebrows must have made a pretty picture, because Danny started laughing again.

"Relax, babe, I was talking about getting caught, not your shaving arrangements. You know?" he added when Steve's expression changed to one of confusion, "Us doing it in there when Kono's only going to be gone for a few minutes; I call _that_ cutting it close. I was beginning to wonder if you actually _want_ us to get caught."

"I do _not_ want us to get caught." Steve held up a finger, emphasizing his point.

Danny just looked at him, and Steve had to look away, feeling the heat creep into his face.

"Maybe we need to take this back to your place to talk about it properly."

"Yeah." Steve didn't really want to talk about it at all, but he had a feeling he wasn't getting out of it that easily. A part of him was just relieved that they were both on the same page, although the embarrassment of Kono knowing about them before he'd even realized how serious things were was going to take a while to die down.

"Come on, she won't bite."

"Are we still talking about Kono?"

"Yup. She's cool, Steve. You really don't have to worry."

Steve let a half-grin emerge at last, a couple more fears slipping away. "Okay."

Danny held out a hand and waited for Steve to take it, pulling him into a quick hug before releasing him and walking inside by his side. It was still a little public here for much more than that, and Steve was glad Danny hadn't pushed things any further right now. There would be time for more later, and he had to admit there was a sense of anticipation building inside him at the thought

Kono stood up as they approached. "So you finally got through to him, huh?"

"You were right; subtlety does not work on a McGarrett, especially not this one," Danny told her, grinning at Steve.

"You're good together, you know that, right?" Kono said, coming over to give Steve a hug.

"I guess we are," he told her sheepishly.

"But there's one thing I would suggest, Boss."

"What's that?"

"No more quickies in the office. You have glass walls, remember?"

Kono turned and headed out the door, her laughter loud in the stunned silence as Steve and Danny both gazed after her mutely for a second. They turned to look at each other, embarrassment back in full force.

"Your fault," Danny muttered, "so your fault."

The argument wouldn't be ending there, Steve knew, but suddenly it didn't seem to matter so much, and he laughed.

Danny met his eye and grinned once more.

Steve stepped closer. "I'm closing the blinds next time."

"You'd better."

~//~

END


End file.
